Cold
by xPaige Turnerx
Summary: AU. Set during New Moon before Alice comes back. Bella's funeral; who all has come to pay their condolences? One shot. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: AU. Set during New Moon before Alice comes back. Bella's funeral; who all has come to pay their condolences. One shot.**

A funeral service during the night. How unusual. But; Forks never did have anything usual happening in it. A funeral during the night wasn't more odd than a coven of vampires living amongst the humans running the town, vampires going to school with the children, shape shifters living just outside the town, watching over it, a clumsy human girl falling in love with her natural predator and it loving her back-

She put an end to those thoughts. They were false. Untrue. That wasn't love. It was a trick. She was their play thing, tossed aside when they grew bored of her.

She sneered at the scene unfolding down below her.

The people of Forks, friends of Charlie's, friends of Bella's, others in general, all sitting in the chairs facing the grave, waiting for the casket to be lowered, all dressed in black. Charlie and the scruffy beard that had grown out over the past three weeks, his eyes red and rimmed with tears. Renee, tears streaming down her cheeks as sobs wrenched through her body while she clung to Charlie like he were her life line, looking into his eyes, his eyes that were the exact match of her daughter's. Phil, holding in his own crying, his sniffling becoming louder as he patted and rubbed his wife's back, turning to look across the isle at the friends' side.

Angela Weber had her face hidden in her hands as she leaned on a hiccuping Erik whose crying was starting up again. Mike Newton fiddling with his black tie with shaky hands and tear burning eyes. Jessica Stanley, for once not caring about her makeup, letting it streak down her face. All of them sitting in the second row, still not fulling comprehending the fact that their friend was gone. To them, it was as if Bella just got there.

Another pair of shaking hands were on the family's side of the isle, sitting behind Charlie's chair. Though, while Mike's were from his weeping, this pair of hands were trembling with fury. Jacob Black glared holes into the family sitting across the isle, waiting for the service to finish so he could take a chomp at the bronze haired boy who caused this. At least, that's as far as he was concerned; Jacob knew Bella was getting worse and worse when they left, but he never thought it would come to this…

The Cullen boy would pay.

Jacob took a deep breath, running his hands through his short hair, squeezing his eyes shut. He could feel the tremors running through his body; he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. Though he knew the Cullen could see it, he couldn't stop his plans in his head. It was just too easy to see himself lunging across the chairs, wrapping his hands around the vampire's neck and pulling until it wasn't attached to the body. He could already smell the smoke from the fire he would have to get going…

Edward grimaced, seeing the picture of the Quileute boy ending him. Edward wouldn't stop him, it was the only thing he now looked forward to. Much like Jacob just had, he ran his hands through his bronze hair. Edward knew Jacob, probably better than Jacob knew himself; it was often the case, what with Edward's gift. But, he knew that the actual possibility of the boy being able to go through with his plans were slim. Jacob was not a killer. Not yet. Edward was certain, unless he asked, or compelled Jacob to; he would not kill him. Because, Edward hadn't actually done anything; it was Bella. Edward did what Jacob wanted of him since he got there; he left. He left her. Left her life. Left Forks.

No matter; there was always Italy and the Volturi.

Alice glared up at Edward through thick lashes, her golden eyes shining bright in the dark. She saw him running off to Italy. Just one more thing she would have to take care of; this was already hard enough on the family, they didn't need his mega brooding too.

Jasper put a hand on Alice's shoulder, sending a wave of calm through her as her rage began to bubble up at her other brother. He understood though. The whole family did. Everyone was upset with Edward; forcing them all to leave like that, not giving anyone a choice…

_"She's __**my**__mate; I'll decide what's best for her before any of you can. She is in danger around us! Jasper is proof of that-"_

Jasper had stopped arguing and trying to sway Edward and his decision after that. The golden/blonde haired vampire hung his head in guilt. If he had more control over his thirst, if he hadn't slipped up, hadn't attacked…maybe Edward wouldn't have forced them to leave. He couldn't even apologize to her. The very thought of him going near her after that just set Edward off. The thought of any one of them going near her…

_"Did you not just see what happened? Am I the only one here who was witness to Jasper __**attacking**__ her?" Edward paused, taking in Jasper's guilt ridden face. "I'm sorry. But I can't allow you to go near her. I will tell her of your apologies."_

Fog was rolling in from the trees atop the hills surrounding the cemetery, seeping down from them and hovering just above the ground. It was a rare, cloudless night, not too cold; perfect for the funeral. The sky was full of stars, the moon shining brightly down on them, illuminating everyone, giving the vampires' skin a glow, undetectable to the human eye.

Rosalie's frown hid behind the black veil she was wearing. It wasn't her usual frown of annoyance, distaste, or anger. It was a sad frown, as unbelievable as it may seem. Though she had never shown it; Rosalie did care for the human. She thought she was problematic, emotional, and at times, ridiculous, but she _did_ care for her. She had even been the one to outright challenge Edward's decision on leaving. Rosalie didn't _want_ to leave, she didn't think it was smart, she thought his reasons were rash, and she told Edward so. She had even warned him it would cause a rift between him and the family; which it had.

_"You're wrong, Rosalie." Edward said, looking up from his piano in the corner of the living room, the frown that everyone had come accustom to on his face ever since the birthday party._

_Rosalie lifted a brow, setting down her magazine on the coffee table gingerly and getting to her feet. Jasper, sensing the anger simmering just under her surface, inched away, down the couch. "Well, __**Edward**__; they were just opinions, just __**thoughts**__. But, since you've decided that just because you have the gift, you can use it, and address people's thoughts, then lets." Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowing into a glare. "I am not wrong. I'm right. You're being rash, immature, and frankly; stupid. It was an accident. No one was badly hurt. Bella doesn't blame Jasper, the family doesn't blame Jasper, __**you**__ are the only one who blames Jasper."_

_Edward's eyes grew at the thoughts that continued on in Rosalie's head. "What? That's preposterous."_

_Rosalie's eyes darkened. "Still at it, are you?" She huffed and turned to face Jasper and the rest of the family that had entered the room at hearing the fight. "Jasper, have you ever considered the fact that it may be Edward's fault you slipped." Jasper sputtered and Rosalie continued, looking to Carlisle. "He feels what we all feel, he feels our anger, our __**desire**__, our bloodlust. Jasper went hunting and was fine before the party, and every other time he was in close proximity to Bella."_

_She turned, pointing a finger at Edward who already knew what she was going to say, and shrank away. "__**He**__ is the one who wouldn't go hunting, who wanted to spend the night watching his mate sleep. __**He**__ came here, barely in control. Jasper felt __**his**__ bloodlust. And __**he**__ is the one who lost it when Bella cut her finger."_

_Edward blinked, seeing the pictures and memories in Rosalie's head. It couldn't be…she had to be twisting it…_

_"Edward didn't jump in and save Bella; he snapped. Because he snapped, Jasper did too." Rosalie continued._

_"What are you getting at?" Carlisle asked._

_Rosalie looked Carlisle in the eye. "Edward wasn't protecting Bella. He was defending his meal."_

_Everyone in the room gasped. They all knew that vampires were very defensive of their prey when they fed, and would even turn on each other, attacking._

_"He only stopped when Esme pulled him away." Rosalie finished._

_Everyone turned to Esme who was staring sadly at Edward. "I thought you were just being over protective. I thought you were giving her a reassuring kiss, I didn't know you were about to bite her."_

_"We're still leaving. Like I said; she's not safe." Edward blurred up to his room._

Rosalie glared at her brother who turned to look at her, seeing the memory. Edward sighed, looking down at his lap.

Emmett looked from Jacob to Edward and back to Jacob; _the kid's going to kill him._ Emmett cracked his knuckles, smoothing out the imaginary crinkles on his black suit coat. He just needed to stay busy; if he kept busy and didn't think about Little Bell, then he wouldn't cry. That's all there was to it. _Hell, if I can wrestle a bear, than I can certainly keep from thinking about her._ He cleared his throat, shifting in his seat as the Father up at the casket kept reading. He glanced over at Edward, clenching his fist, and then back down to the ground below his feet.

_Emmett watched as Bella's feet flew up in the air and she landed on her back on the pavement. He could smell her blush and closed his eyes until he was sure he was in control. Then, he let out a booming laugh, walking over to her as other kids in the parking lot watched, still awed at the Cullens interacting with people outside their family._

_"Have a good trip, Bells?" He asked, looking down at the blushing human who was covering her face._

_She lowered her hands enough for him to see the chocolate brown eyes narrow at him. "Enjoy the show?" She scowled at him._

_Emmett let out another laugh, falling back on the icy pavement beside her. "I can't see why you always trip; it's not like there's a nice view, or something's going on up there." He said, looking up at the giant grey clouds covering the whole sky._

_Bella raised an eyebrow, looking over at the grinning, over sized teddy bear. "Don't you know?" She asked._

_Emmett turned his head and looked at her. "What?" He asked, genuinely curious. Was there actually a reason for Bella falling all the time?_

_Bella held in her smirk. "It's easier to breathe on our backs; for humans, that is."_

_Emmett's eyes widened. Is that why humans always laid down after a run? To catch their breath faster? "Really?"_

_Bella nodded furiously. "Yeah, at this angle, we can get more air, and it flows easier."_

_"Seriously?" Emmett asked, beaming._

_Jasper snickered as he walked by. "She's pulling your leg, Em." And with that, he continued on, into the school._

_Emmett frowned, looking back at Bella as he sat up. "What?"_

_Bella sat up too, laughing her head off. "It's not easier to breath, you giant tree. I'm just clumsy." She grinned._

_Emmett frowned deeper and Bella paused. Before she could react, he was laughing and had her over his shoulder as he walked into school. "Good one, Bells."_

_"Emmett…p-put me down…now." Bella choked out between laughs._

Damn, that was thinking of her.

Emmett's eyes filled with tears that would never fall as he began to shake. He had the urge to run up there and shake the life back into Bella. But he couldn't.

One; it would be wrong, weird, and sick. People would be scarred.

Two; they never found her body.

Esme looked over at her biggest son, quieting her sobs. It was hard to believe that anyone Emmett's size would cry…

A lot was hard to believe. Esme couldn't really believe any of it. She couldn't believe that Edward wouldn't hunt before the party, that he and Jasper attacked, that he forced them to leave. She really couldn't believe that Bella would jump. That she would leave all these people behind. Bella cared about them all too much.

_Bella sighed for the umpteenth time at the dinning room table in the Cullen mansion. Esme could hear typing, a pause, more typing, a pause, back spacing, and more typing. Then a lasting pause and another sigh. She smiled, putting down the shirt she was folding, and glided down the stairs, into the dinning room to see Bella with her head in her arms and her lap top pushed away from her. "Bella, honey? What's wrong?" She asked, sitting in the seat next to Bella. Esme refrained from looking at the screen of the computer, giving Bella her privacy._

_Bella could see the restraint though and smiled. "You can look, Esme. It's just a letter to my mom. She keeps calling and emailing me and telling me to send her one back." Bella huffed._

_Esme scanned over it, smiling at the care that was clearly put into the letter. "And what's the problem?"_

_Bella laughed humourlessly. "She keeps inviting me and Edward out there for a visit and I'm running out of ways to dodge it." Bella frowned and looked down. "I miss her, but I can't go."_

_Esme patted Bella's shoulder. "Why not? Is there no school vacation coming up?"_

_Bella nodded. "There is. But I don't have any money for tickets. Plus, the sun is always up in Phoenix; Edward and I would have to get there at night, and then find another excuse to stay indoors for the whole visit."_

_This was obviously upsetting Bella a great deal. Esme got an idea. "Well, you could always tell your mother that Edward has sensitive skin and is allergic to ultraviolet rays from the Sun. That would take care of the Sun problem. And you know we would be happy to give you money…" Esme trailed off, see Bella fidget. It was no secret that Bella didn't like anyone giving or spending money to her or on her. Esme smiled though; Bella's birthday was right around the corner, and that was one of the times she would have to make an exception for gifts and money spending. "Perhaps you should take a break for now?" Esme asked, seeing Bella rub her eyes._

_Bella nodded and jumped up from her seat when something came to mind. "Esme, Alice isn't here, which I'm glad for, she would turn the short little trip into hours." Bella laughed. "But I was wondering if you'd like to come shopping for Angela's birthday gift with me. Her birthday is tomorrow and I forgot to get something." She smiled sheepishly, blushing and looking to her feet._

_Esme beamed, standing as well and blurring to get her purse. "Of course I would love to go with you."_

Esme buried her face in Carlisle's shoulder, unable to quiet or stop her dry sobbing.

Wrapping his arm around Esme, Carlisle watched the Priest step back as they lowered the casket into the ground. He turned his head, seeing in what felt like slow motion; Edward, Alice, and Emmett all lower their heads as they and Esme cried harder, watching the grim, heartbroken frowns slowly form on Jasper and Rosalie's faces, matching his own. With each slow blink, their eyes grew shades darker.

He compared the humans to his family; the red eyes, the tears streaming down their faces, their breathing uneven and jerky. The hands and whole bodies shaking, blood rushing to their faces. Their sadness like an invisible weight, holding down their shoulders in a slump.

Then him and his family; clear, black eyes, a stillness not unlike any statue, their non-existent breathing as they tried to stop their sobbing, their pale faces reflecting the moonlight. Vampires. It was times like these that you could really see the differences.

Funny, how Bella never did. She didn't see humans nor vampires, didn't see werewolves. She saw friends, family, _people_.

_Carlisle watched Bella grin and cover her ears as Jasper and Emmett rolled around the back yard, punching and throwing each other into the air. They blurred around each other, getting in good hits._

_"This doesn't bother you, does it?" Carlisle asked. He knew Edward was concerned about Bella being exposed to just how vampiric the family could get, and he was afraid she would be scared off._

_Bella shook her head. "No. Mike and Tyler wrestle all the time." She commented, grabbing the side of the house as the ground around them shook when Emmett collided with it._

_Carlisle frowned. These weren't humans playing around. They were vampires… "But Bella-" He started._

_But Bella cut in with a small smile. "I know, I know; vampires." She said, turning to him and shrugging. "Vampire or not; boys will be boys and boys wrestle. Granted, here I've got to keep a little better watch in case one of them comes flying through a wall…" She trailed off, laughing as Emmett began to taunt Jasper with nicknames._

_Carlisle shook his head, looking back at his sons. "Yes; boys will be boys."_

They shouldn't have left. Carlisle had thought it, ever since they did, and ever since they got back. Perhaps if he were here, he could have found the body, helped her, kept her alive. Of course, if they never left, there would be no body to find, and Bella would be fine.

Carlisle rubbed his face; he felt tired. He did, not his body. It was different.

The Cullens sat and watched as one by one, each family member and friend of Bella went up to say their last words to her and place a flower on the soil of her grave. A crying Renee was first, followed by a silent Charlie, then Phil, aunts, uncles, cousins, Billy Black, Jacob Black who growled quietly on his way back down the isle passed the Cullens. Then the Cullens went, each tossing a flower; Esme a lilly, Carlisle a tulip, Emmett a sun flower, against everyone's advise(it wasn't very funeral-y) Rosalie a rose, Jasper a poppy, Edward a black rose, and Alice was the last.

She slowly walked over to the grave, pain and sorrow etched on her face over the fact that her best friend was gone. Her hair, usually spiked up, was down as she wore a simple black dress, nothing fancy. In her gloved hand, she held a violet tulip. Bella liked tulips, and Alice had also learned that Bella liked violet.

_"No, Alice. I don't want a ring." Bella whined, dragging her feet as she followed the dancing pixie into the jewellery store of the mall. They had been there all day and Bella had been ready to call it quits since they arrived. But, she did like seeing Alice happy, and the pixie was ecstatic today._

_"What about a necklace?" Alice asked, looking in the glass cases, pointing to different ones for the jewellers to take out for a better look._

_Bella sighed, following slowly behind, looking at the jewellery once it was placed atop the case. "Not a necklace either, Alice." She deadpanned._

_Alice huffed, turning to her best friend, holding in the giggle at the face Bella made reading one of the prices. "You have no jewellery." She stated._

_Bella rolled her eyes, staring at the ceiling as Alice marched over. "And I have no clothes, I have no hairstyle, I have no car -which I do by the way. I love my truck.- I have no taste, et cetera, et cetera. I know, Alice, you tell me ten times a day. You drive me crazy."_

_Alice's face fell, her shoulders sagging. The jewellers, getting uncomfortable at the fighting girls, scurried off to another part of the store to 'keep busy'. Alice looked down at her feet. "I drive you crazy?"_

_"Yeah!" Bella exclaimed, looking down to see her best friend's lip quivering. She gasped, her eyes wide as she hugged Alice close to her. "What's wrong?" She asked urgently._

_"I drive you crazy!" Alice whimpered._

_Bella raised an eyebrow, pulling back far enough to look at Alice's face. "Yes, you do." Alice looked down again but Bella tilted her face up. "But, that's your job." Alice looked at her curiously, her sadness slowly erasing. "You're supposed to drive me crazy, as my best friend. Just like I am for you. It's a good kind of drive me crazy."_

_Alice thought about it; the fact that Bella hated shopping, didn't want jewellery or clothes or a new car or anything, did drive her nuts. "Why is that?" She asked, honestly curious._

_Bella shrugged. "I don't know, it's a best friend thing. Just happens. But that's what compromises are for," She said, looking over at the jewellery and approaching a necklace. "I'll let you buy me __**one**__ necklace, if you promise never to buy me a car. Deal?"_

_Alice beamed at Bella, nodding furiously. "Deal." Alice handed money to the jeweller who came by and picked up the necklace. "LIft your hair, Bella, please." Bella did and Alice clipped the necklace around Bella's neck, holding up a mirror. "What do you think?"_

_Bella looked at the silver chained necklace with the violet heart hanging from it. "It's beautiful, Alice! Thank you." She said, turning to hug her friend again._

_The girls walked out of the store hand in hand. "So, you like violet." Alice pointed out, thinking of new gifts for upcoming holidays and working the colour in._

_Bella nodded slowly, looking at Alice wearily. "Yes, I do."_

Glowing ruby red eyes locked on the violet tulip clutched in the small, gloved hand of Alice Cullen. The pale face surrounding them, reflecting the moonlight, was blemish free like every other vampire. Dark brown, nearly black, locks cascaded down around the face. Uneven lips, the only thing remaining from her human life, pursed. Isabella clenched her jaw, feeling her fangs digging into her tongue and venom pooling in her mouth as she caged and locked away the emotions threatening to break her surface, keeping them way down deep within her. Her jaw relaxed into cool indifference when she was in control of her emotions again.

The wind blew the long, _white_ hooded cape she was wearing, the hood falling further down her face, nearly shielding her red eyes. It matched the white corset top, the white fingerless gloves, the white jeans, and the white boots that tied up to just below her knees. The only colour she _did_ wear was that damned violet heart necklace, hanging around her pale neck, distracting the eye from the two large, crescent shaped scars. Two darker figures stood on either side of her, both the same height, dressed in black clothing with black hooded capes, and matching red eyes. Alec and Jane Volturi.

Jane eyed the sword handing from the white belt around Isabella's waist, envy clear in her eyes. Caius had customarily made it for her, crystal crushed up and poured into a pot of melted iron, then cooled and hammered into a sword. The _only_ sword able to harm vampires because of the crystals within it. The thing was damn expensive and he taught her day in, day out how to use it with skill. "Come now, Isabella. You've seen your funeral, you've had your fun. Get on with killing the Cullen boy so we may return. Aro misses his new _assassin_." Again, more envy; she had been ranked a position as high as Jane and her brother within just a week because of the vampire's _talents_.

_So she can block anyone's gifts and has control over her thirst. Big whoop._ Jane thought sourly but kept the smile on her face.

Bella turned her head slightly, her eyes still focused on the violet flower. She bared her fangs on the closest side to Jane with a snarl. "I will when I am ready. Don't you see the dogs below?"

Jane grinned. "Afraid of the puppies, are we?" She asked.

Bella snarled again, turning to face Jane with a glare. "I kill who Aro asks and no one else. I won't fight the wolves." She replied, her bell like voice hard.

"Then why kill the Cullen?" Jane huffed.

Bella turned back to the funeral. "Because he killed me."

Alice froze. _"Because he killed me."_ She knew she heard it. But…it was Bella's voice.

Alice looked up and scanned the chairs, then the graveyard, and then the hills and trees surrounding it.

There!

The violet tulip fell from Alice's hand as her golden eyes locked with the glowing red ones. Standing atop the hill, in the tree line with two others, dressed in white, looking like a grim angel gripping the sword sheathed to her belt…

Was Bella.

"Bella!" Alice whispered…

Before she took off, running and hopping over grave stones.

Bella tensed, watching the shorter vampire run at her, a human pace for the humans below. She watched the other Cullens look up to her one by one, all gasping. Watched the humans all slowly file out, not noticing Alice running towards the hills.

Watched Jacob and the wolves also start running over, followed by the Cullens.

Watched Jane smirk under her hood.

"Well, this should be fun." Jane grinned, crouching into a fighting position.

Fun was not the word Bella was thinking of as the smallest Cullen threw herself towards Bella.

Bella's hand tightened on the handle of her sword, ready to fight, though all she wanted to do was flight. Flee from the scene, back to the castle in Voltera. Coming here was a bad idea.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Sooooooooo..…..**

**How'd you like it?**

**Tell me in a review?**

**-Paige.**


End file.
